The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: With Edward in a deep coma due to Renzo's final blow, Alphonse deals with the pain of losing him to sleep. Since En and Venllie failed to kidnap him and are both dead, Dante decides that its her turn to enter the game. But while alone, Al meets someone. And they can change one event from their past. Including the loss of their mother. (PART III of Broken Hearted Brothers Series)
1. Summary

**To the Readers:**

**Hello to you all. I'm Kok0roxGuardian (just in case**** you didn't know :) ) and welcome to the final part of the Broken-Hearted Brothers Series. Sadly, I'm going to end it here before I tell you all that I can't finish it because I'm leaving for Japan. So anyway, I'll be posting whenever I have free time and I finish typing because I'm on Summer Vacation and I have nothing to do. Also, if you're new to the series and you don't want to read the previous two that's fine. You can just read the brief summaries below. Although you might be very confused on how Ed got that way.**

_**Who Needs a Brother Like You**_

_**Edward runs away when he hears everyone he cares about talking about him. While running away he meets Venllie Clarkerston who is really a Homunculus named Evillie and is working for Dante. She tricks Ed and that leads to his kidnapping and while kidnapped he is severely tortured by Envy, Lust, and Gluttony because he refuses to make them the Philosopher's Stone. After time passes Alphonse and Colonel Mustang find them along with Winry and Evillie's Grandmother. In the end Ed accidently kills her and the other Homunculi get away.**_

_**Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist**_

_**Still heartbroken about Venllie's death, Edward is sent to Dublith with Alphonse so that he can get his mind off the situation by training and staying with Izumi. But what they didn't know was that En Renzo, the Red Water Alchemist is loose in the town and is looking for Edward. While training on an Island they encounter him and he tries to kill them and says that he wants to bring Ed to Dante for some strange reason. Lanfolle, a State Alchemist Colonel that works in Dublith is also working with Mustang and his gang. Keep in mind that Mustang didn't know Ed and Al were there until they went to go visit their teacher. They are saved by them but in the process Al is almost killed. They also learn that Lanfolle is Renzo's biological daughter and has been trying to save him from the affects Red Water for years. In the last fight Edward rushed into battle while wounded and fights En Renzo, but loses when he is covered with large amounts of Red Water that causes him to go in a deep coma (Tried to protect Alphonse). In the end, En Renzo is killed by Envy throwing a large rock and crushing him and Lizarre tries to take her own life, but Mustang stops her. Now Alphonse waits for his brother to awaken. But there is a chance that he might never wake up.**_

**One more thing! I had a question about the storyline and what episodes this happens between. Let's say it's the original and for now it's an alternate universe. They meet Dante a different way. You'll fully understand it when the very last chapter comes.**

**Alright so if you're interested please go to the next chapter where you will be able to read chapter one! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	2. Remembering

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter One – Remembering**

Standing on the roof and looking over the town was a quiet Alphonse Elric.

He was a woman with her two children, both were boys, who seemed young and happened to be racing around her playing with each other.

He had been watching this unknown family for a while. But they didn't look like strangers to him. They looked like a younger version of him and his brother laughing and playing around their late mother. She was holding a basket of fresh picked vegetables and fruit. Her green emerald eyes were looking down on the two with the strange two sets of golden ones.

"Mommy." Ed was the one speaking, and when the Alphonse looking over them heard his voice he felt his heart sink.

"What is it Ed?" Trisha stopped walking and looked down at him.

"I want stew tonight okay?"

"Brother," the younger Alphonse tugged at his ear and leaned him over beside him "You realize that Mom's stew has milk in it right?"

"Eh? Who cares it soooo good!" he jerked away from the younger brother and instantly Alphonse saw him disappear in a light mist.

"Alright then! Stew it is tonight!" Trisha cheered and grabbed the younger Al. Then smiling at each other they followed Edward into the mist and disappeared with him.

Alphonse held his metal head and turned his back on the town, trying not to think of the vision that had just occurred. This hadn't been the only time this had happened. He had had so many other visions of his brother and mother.

He remembered him and his brother learning Alchemy.

He remembered the death of their mother.

He remembered the human transmutation and losing his body.

He remembered the promise he made with Ed to recover their lost bodies.

He remembered Venllie and En Renzo.

But worst of all, he remembered Edward throwing himself in front of him to save him from the Red Water.

With all those memories pouring into his soul, he felt as though he was about to crack from the pressure. That was why he was outside and not in the room with his sleeping brother. Just looking at him in his current state made him unstable.

"Alphonse."

At this time he didn't realize that Winry Rockbell was standing in front of him. Her blue eyes weren't looking back at him. They were in the ground and had fresh tears lingering inside them.

"Hey I was just...just wondering if you wanted to go to the park. It could help you clear your mind...you kn-now?"

He noticed that she sounded more unstable than him.

"...The...park?" those had been the first words he had said in about a week.

Winry nodded as she headed towards the door. At first she didn't expect him to join her but right as she left the roof and looked behind her she saw that he was slowly following her.

**~ Central Park (By a small River) ~**

"Sitting here makes me think about all the fights me and brother had as kids."

A puzzled Winry looked up at him. Every since they arrived there Alphonse had been starring at the sparkling water of the river. "Every time I got mad I would go to the river back in Resembool and sit until he came to get me."

Winry laughed a little but then hid her face in her arms realizing that she forgot to tell him something. She had been very reluctant to tell him because it was terrible news. But she had finally decided to speak up.

"Alphonse...it hurts to tell you this..."

"What do you mean Winry?" his eyes shifted to her.

"Ms. Clarkerston...she..." Winry stopped as tears fell down her face. Then the small tears transformed into a loud sob. She let herself fall into Al's arms and hid her face against his chest plate.

"She's gone Al! She had a Heart attack and died.

Alphonse was speechless. His armor began to tremble as he remembered the kind woman.

"She...died..." his head dropped. He wished he could cry. Cry for the friend he just lost. Cry for his brother that may never speak or smile again.

"She's gone..." those words continued to play over and over in his mind. Until Winry fell asleep him his arms from the hard cry. When sunset had reached the day he gave Winry a piggy back ride all the way back to the hospital. But along the way he saw someone staring at them. They wore a long coat similar to Ed's but it was brown. Their hood was over their face and all you could see was the person smiling at them as they stood under the one street light.

"If you want what you desire meet be back in the park by the river tomorrow at sunset."

As they spoke he was his vision slightly blur. It was like their minds were connected and they were saying it in his head. When he blinked, the person had disappeared.

With one last look, he headed back towards the hospital to see his sleeping Brother.

* * *

**I'm in such a wonderful mood! I'm out of school and Animal Crossing New Leaf is coming out and I'm going on lots of trips! But best of all...NO AP CLASSES! XD Sorry, I got too excited...so...um well what else can I say. We are coming to an end of the Broken Hearted Brothers series...and I might start a new one. Oh and If you aren't you should check out the Invisibility of Edward Elric! It's angst and isn't part of this series! Thanks for the favorites, and reviews and follows and I should be posting again tomorrow.**

**YEAH for quick updates! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	3. Signs of Recovering

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Two – Signs of Recovering**

Alphonse slowly came into the room with Winry on his back still thinking about the person he had seen on his way back.

_If you want what you desire meet be back in the park by the river tomorrow at sunset._

Their words continued to replay in his mind like some broken record. It was scary.

Trying to contain himself he sat Winry in a chair and covered her with a blanket, then sat down into a chair next to Edward.

His face was peaceful and the burns from the Red Water on his skin were gone. It was like he was perfectly fine. But he wasn't. He couldn't wake up. He couldn't speak or blink his golden eyes. He couldn't yell at people for calling him short or complain about the sourness of milk.

"Hey Brother, how are you doing?"

There was no response back from him. All he got was the constant beeping of his heart monitor and breathing.

"I'm doing good. You know it's been a month now since you..." his voice trailed off.

He honestly felt like crying but he couldn't. He knew that a suit of armor couldn't cry. But he wished. He wanted to feel his brother's skin and be lost in peaceful sleep. But there was a chance that would never happen, especially if he didn't wake up. He wouldn't dare find a way to get his body back without his brother.

"Look...Ed...I'm sorry all of this is happening right now. You know...everyone is really. Teacher thinks that this is all her fault and refuses to leave Dublith...or her own home for that matter. And Colonel Mustang, he hasn't been the same either. He looks depressed. That's why he's tried to keep himself busy with paper work. And Winry..."

Alphonse looked over at her, sleeping like a baby. It had probably been the best sleep she had had in days.

"She's worried about you too. She always cries herself to sleep at nights and I hate having to see her cry."

He stopped and rubbed his leather hands on Ed's pale cheeks, hoping that it would pull him out of his sleep but it didn't.

"There's something...something else I have to tell you. While I was walking back here I saw someone at the edge of an alley. They said to meet them at the park tomorrow at sunset. Maybe, maybe this is a way to get you back to me..."

"..." Edward's breathing pattern changed but then corrected itself.

"I'm going to go see them. This could finally be it. But, something tells me it's a trap too. So, I'm not sure...should I go Ed? Should I?"

He waited for Edward to speak. Any sign that could give him an answer. And finally, after waiting for a month to hear the just words come from his Brother's mouth, he got what he wanted.

"...Goh..."

He jumped with surprise, "Brother?!" He stood up from his chair and looked down at him. Edward's head turned slightly and his face crinkled up.

"G-mmm..." with that last mumble his face fell back to its peaceful state and no more words came out.

Alphonse continued to stare at him for a while. "Did he tell me to go? Is that what he said? C-can you really hear me Ed?"

His body began to tremble with excitement and sadness, "Brother...I will get you back...I swear!

**~ Underground Central ~**

Dante walked out of the darkness wearing her long halter purple dress and her long brown hair hanging off her shoulders. The air felt so nice and perfect.

"Master, back so soon?" Envy asked approaching her.

"Fine, I saw Alphonse today...he was in the park with the Rockbell girl."

Lust and Gluttony also appeared behind Envy.

"Dante, are you ready to carry out the final plan?" Lust asked.

Dante turned her full attention to her, "Yes, Evillie and En Renzo failed to be useful. You three failed with them but I'm not angry at you. I think it's time I stepped in and carried out my orders myself.

"Lust, what is she going to do?" Gluttony tugged on Lust's dress.

"You don't know? Well, let me inform you then. Dante's body is...decaying. She needs a new vessel. Edward can help her find a new vessel with his powerful Alchemy and knowledge about the Gate. So she's going to kidnap him."

Gluttony understood and looked back at Dante.

She looked happy and superior to everyone, as if she couldn't wait to kidnap Edward.

"It's going to be too easy," Envy joked "With the pipsqueak a veggie he'll be all ours for the taking."

They all broke into a strange laughter as Dante headed towards her room to get her a goodnights sleep. Tomorrow, the plan would begin.

**~ Central Roy Mustang's House ~**

Mustang rested in his bed looking up at the blank ceiling. It had been a long and hard day. Figuring out that Mrs. Clarkerston had passed away and that Edward still hadn't woken up. He had had so much paper work recently that he hadn't been able to check on him and the _higher ups_ had been on him lately about being busy.

"You have work to do! You don't have time to go see some sleeping boy!" One told him.

Another one also scolded him as well, "Oh please, that runt will wake up. You just need to worry about your work. You're a Colonel, and unless you don't want your rank to go down I suggest you get busy!"

They all made him sick. They didn't care about him. They sure didn't care about Edward. Hell, they didn't care about anyone. All they wanted was power.

Mustang rose off his bed and looked out the window and looked at his scared leg. The red water had really did a number on him...and it was no wonder that Edward hadn't woken up.

But who's to say, would Edward even be the same when he woke up?

* * *

**Sorry these are a little short, but I'll make them longer. Okay so um...I need a Beta Reader! First come first serve. If you want to do this you must know that I upload randomly and like to have the chapters up fast. **

**FMAGal219: Oh, no Invisibility isn't a part of this. XD I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review.**

**F tastarossa: Sadly yes this is the last part of the series. I might do little spin offs in the future.**

**Okay and I have another thing. If any of you know what flipnote is, I might be drawing this series out too. If you notice all the covers for my books are drawn by me! So that's what the characters would look like! I might try that! ;)**

**Thanks guys for the reviews and see you soon!**


	4. To Change History

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**(A/N:) Before we begin I would like to thank everyone for not only the follows and reviews but for your support! I'm feeling a lot better and I apologize for the long wait! To show my appreciation to all of you I present you an extended Chapter of The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers~! Thanks again everyone! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three – To Change History**

It was that very next day at sunset that Alphonse raced down to the park at full speed. He didn't want to be late. He couldn't be late. This could possibly be the only chance to get his brother back and normal for good.

After he had left the hospital he broke into a run and didn't stop until he got to the park.

As he reached the spot he looked around and began to think aloud. "Now where are you. You said that you'd be here. Please don't tell me this was just a joke! It can't be...it-!"

"Alphonse Elric. So you've come after all. It's nice to finally meet you."

Alphonse turned around and looked down. At first he was shocked to see what he saw. But then he calmed down and listened to their explanation.

This _person_ was a teenage girl. Her long dark brown hair draped over one of her black eyes. She was wearing a purple and orange jacket, and skin wasn't pale at all. It was very tan.

"I knew you'd come. You're a smart kid. So, you did come for your brother right?"

Alphonse nodded, he had no words to say to her.

"Alright, so if you're truly sure about this then follow me." She headed into the woods where Al quietly followed. He was so busy following that he didn't notice he was falling behind.

"Alright Alphonse hurry along we don't have all day! But...then again we do. Hahaha."

The joke or remark...or whatever it was really wasn't funny to him and he didn't understand. Instead he caught up and came to a quick halt when she stopped and held her hand out in front of her.

"Time Break! I summon the to thy world. Come and grant me thy power to change this young boy's life."

**(A/N:) One more quick note! If any of you have played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity, this portal looks like a Magnagate!**

Suddenly, a large green circle appeared on the ground and flashed into the sky. An alarmed Al screeched out with surprise. The girl glared at him and then moved behind him and pushed him towards the gate. "Go on! Go on! If you want to save him jump in!"

Alphonse was very hesitant, but he didn't let that stop him. His brother had done so much for him. He wasn't hesitant to sacrifice his own arm and shield him from En Renzo's attack so why should he?

"Alright, it's time to save Brother. Let's go!"

As he jumped in the park swirled into an infinite darkness. He thought he was alone until he was the girl standing beside him.

"Where are you taking me? And how is this even possible? Is this some kind of magic?"

"Hold it!" the girl smiled at him, "All of your questions will be answered in a few!"

That infinite darkness Alphonse had seen before vanished in front of him and was quickly replaced with stone walls. They were in a room...a room filled with huge clocks.

The ticking from those clocks was enough to drive a person mad due to the fact that they were extremely loud. In the middle of this insane room was also what looked to be a witch brew. Alphonse had known of these sorts of things because he had once read a book about Medieval Times.

The girl walked in front of him and sat down in a large chair that looked very similar to a throne.

"Let me start by introducing myself." She waved her hand into the air and a chair similar to hers shot behind Al, causing him to fall and sit in front of her, "My name is Kok0ris and I am a Time Wizard."

"Time Wizard? Do those even really exist?" he questioned.

"Of course they do. They can reverse time and use magical spells. In fact we're way more powerful than the gate and you Alchemists." It was then that she snapped her fingers and their chairs disappeared.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I brought you here. You see, I saw that you were upset and needed help but I don't think you're up to the challenge. How do I truly know if you're not some evil Alchemist wanted to steal my powers?" Her persona had changed instantly.

Alphonse didn't understand. Was this woman going to help him or not and was her attitude change a test? Well if it was he was surely going to pass.

"Tell me Alphonse Elric. Why should I help you?"

"I need to change the past! You understand don't you! If I change it I can save Brother! I can save him and he'll wake up! I'll be able to see his yellow bright eyes and his funny and outgoing personality again.

"But you do realize that you can only change on thing. You can go back to the past and stop both of you from performing the human transmutation. But who's to say that would work. You could offer the gate Edward's body instead of yours. You could kill the Homunculus girl before anything even happened or save En Renzo from being crushed by the boulder. Just think of all the possibilities."

Kokoris turned her back him and tossed the watch into the air, as if to tease the young Elric.

"I would never give Brother to the gate to save my own body!"

There was a long pause of silence in the room. Then Kokoris smiled and turned back around to him and stared in his glowing eyes.

"Good, you do have a pure soul. I will help you change the past. But, there is one thing that you must take care of or you will never be able to change it."

Alphonse stood and clinched his fists. "Anything," his head tilted down but then shot back up and looked at the small girl "Anything to get my Brother back!"

"Kill the three Homunculi and their Master."

**~ Edward's Hospital Room ~**

Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye walked into the room to find Izumi and Winry talking by Edward's bed side.

"Oh, you guys are here?" Mustang looked at them with a light grin. Izumi did the same but her grin was less enthusiastic.

"Colonel? You're here?" Winry asked.

"Yes, I was able to slip out of the office and come here to see how Ed was doing."

Riza smiled and sat down beside Winry, "How are you Miss Winry?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm actually feeling a lot better." She responded.

"Izumi, how have you been fairing?" Mustang asked.

"Alright. I've been staying in a nearby hotel with Sid."

Mustang's eyes fell over at the sleeping Edward. His face looked so peaceful, but he had to be having nightmares. How did he know? The Red Water had caused him to have some unpleasant dreams himself. Some even made him want to kill himself. And if it hadn't been for Riza he would probably already be dead.

"Where's Alphonse?" Riza asked.

"Probably out on a walk. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Izumi said.

"Well, why don't we go take a walk?" Winry asked mainly to Riza and Izumi, they saw no harm in it and began heading out. Hawkeye took one last look at the Colonel.

"Mustang, are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked. He only nodded, trying not to reveal his scratchy voice.

When she left with the others, Mustang pulled up a chair beside Ed's bed and looked down at him.

"You know Fullmetal, I've really never seen you like this...it's weird."

He lowered his head, "You look like your sleeping well. But, you should be sleeping like this. You have to wake up...for Alphonse's sake. He needs you. You're that one thing that keeps him sane. I would know. Hawkeye does the same for me."

His lowered head shifted to the teen. It was then that he saw him twitch slightly.

That made Roy smile, maybe Edward was returning to them.

* * *

**I'll end it here! I'm still having a short writers block with this one. But I'll get over it. Well thanks FMAGal219 for being my beta reader! You are much appreciated! Plus thank you for reading! See you soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	5. Beginning of Disaster

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Four – Beginning of Disaster**

"What are you saying? Do you know what it takes to kill only one Homunculus? You have to find the remains and kill them multiple times! Killing three of them...killing three of them is impossible!" Alphonse was shocked. That was what it took to save Ed. He had to kill Envy, Lust, and Gluttony, and their master too. So that would make four targets!

"I know I said that I wouldn't hesitate...but why do you want me to kill them?"

"Simple," Kokoris pointed her finger in the air and began to draw a circle in the air "Time. They're messing with the balance of time, Alphonse. They have to be deleted here in order for me to change a point in history."

Alphonse sighed, "How am I going to be able to do this without him? Brother would've already been off hunting them down already. And look at me. I'm having cold feet."

Kokoris smiled and then held both of his hands. "You're not alone. Your Brother will always be with you. Even if you can't hear his voice and look into his eyes. But there is one thing I can do for you."

"Huh?"

"Do...do you want to see him." She asked, a small smirk on her face.

Alphonse's whole body shook, "What do you mean?" His voice began to crack with every word he spoke.

"I can find a way to travel inside his subconscious and allow you to speak with him. But I won't be able to keep you there for long. The reason for that is because of the Red Water. It'll also keep us from going back a second time. So, are you willing to take my offer?"

Alphonse wasn't going to turn down the offer. He would never! "You don't even have to ask. I'm ready to see him."

Kokoris nodded, letting go of Alphonse's hands in the process. Then, she headed over to the brew Al had seen earlier. Again, she began shouting foreign words until the room around them disappeared into a misty darkness.

Kokoris suddenly groaned, the room flashed red, and the woman almost fell.

"Kokoris! Are you alright?" Alphonse rushed over to her side.

"I'm fine. It's this Red Water. It's holding...me back. It's really powerful. No wonder your brother is still sleeping. The water is acting like a cage. We're trying to enter that cage now. Hold on...I think I'm about to temporarily break it!"

There was the sudden sound of glass breaking, and once again red filled Al's vision. After one last flash the room emptied its sound.

And that was when he heard the voice. The voice that used to bring peace to him. The voice that made him feel like he could do anything. That was...

Al turned around and in the distance he saw his brother, Edward Elric, standing at the edge of the darkness.

"Alphonse..."

**~ Central Hospital ~**

Mustang looked up at the clock, it was getting late. And Alphonse hadn't come back yet. Even Winry and the others had returned from their walk.

"You mean he hasn't come back yet?" Riza asked. In response Mustang shook his head. Izumi sighed, "Well, I guess I'll be late getting back. Let's all go find him. He's probably sitting by water."

"Why would he be doing that?" Mustang asked.

"When he and Ed would get into a fight he would always run away and sit by the river in Resembool. But he's been doing it a lot lately because I think it brings him peace." Winry explained.

Peace...somehow...Alphonse was able to find peace with his brother half way dead? It puzzled Roy. Alphonse was so different compared to Edward. If it had been him trapped in sleep, Ed would've already cracked by now. But it's because Al is able to keep control of himself. Maybe...maybe it was because he knows that he'll see his brother again.

"Colonel, are you coming?"

Mustang looked up and saw that everyone had already left, everyone except for the Lieutenant. She had noticed that he had been getting lost in thoughts lately.

"Yeah, just thinking." He took one last look at Ed before closing the door and leaving the boy alone. But what they didn't know was that they would regret it.

While passing down the hall Mustang accidently brushed up against a nurse causing her to drop a few papers and a clipboard. As he apologized he looked up at her.

The nurse had ginger hair, and red glasses. Honestly, the two really didn't go well together. Her skin was very pale and she seemed to be very relaxed.

"Sorry about that ma am. Are you alright?" Mustang stood back up and handed her the papers.

"Just fine sir. It was my fault. I've been very clumsy lately. S-sorry." She smiled. Roy also noticed another woman standing beside the nurse. She had short brown hair and a slim purple dress on. She looked very familiar.

"Sorry about that. We'll be on our way to see him now." She apologized to the quiet woman. "So, sir you don't have to worry I'm just fine now. You might want to catch up with your friends. They seem to be leaving you."

The nurse pointed behind him but he didn't bother looking back, his attention was still on the woman with short brown hair. After she had noticed that he was staring at her she turned around and followed the nurse.

But he still continued to look.

Something else that troubled him as well...

The woman had decaying flesh right below her neck. Was she ill? Roy took one last look at them before they disappeared around a corner. Then with that he rushed to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not only that long wait but for the short chapter! I really appreciate your support! The wait wasn't long because I was still upset; it was because I was having trouble with some ideas! But it's all gone now! :D**

**FMAGal219: I'll start sending chapters to you next time. I wanted to go ahead and get this posted!**

**Anyway, I guess this story is back! Yeah! See you all soon and thanks again!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian **


	6. Plan X

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Five – Plan X**

"Brother..." Alphonse was in a deep stock. His mind couldn't process that his brother was standing in front of him. His eyes, his hair, his whole body looked like it was him.

"Hey, Alphonse." Edward smiled as he threw up his hand.

Alphonse suddenly began walking towards him but a red shield broke out in front of him.

"Sorry, but you can't come any closer. If you do you might get stuck in here with me." The smile disappeared into a sorrowful frown.

"Why...why would you save me like that? You almost killed yourself! It was so foolish of you! I would've been ok..."

Ed shook his head, "No. Don't try to hide it. If I had let you stay there and get drenched in En's Red Water...your Blood Seal would've washed away or worse. It could've reacted and you would've been pulled to the gate forever."

Alphonse sighed. Ed was so close to him. It felt good to finally hear his voice again. It had been so long. He couldn't stand not being able to hug him.

"Al..." Alphonse looked up at his smiling face "Everything is going to be ok. Besides, you've got the Colonel and Winry and everyone else with you."

"But Brother, I'm not worried about being alone. I want to fulfill our promise to each other. You said that we would get our bodies back together. It was my fault to that day when we lost our bodies. I want to see you without Auto-mail!" Alphonse's loud voice seemed to linger in the air after he was done shouting. However, it didn't break the calm attitude of the eldest brother.

Edward sighed and let his eyes close. "This is all I need to help me get through all of this. Seeing the real you. At first, I didn't think you were real. But then...I heard your voice again."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse questioned.

"I've been living nightmares in here Al. I keep seeing Venllie and Renzo. They taunt me. Tell me that everything is my fault. My fault that they died. I keep telling myself that it isn't...but I'm starting to have my doubts."

Alphonse's nerves shot. He couldn't let his brother stay in here. "Brother, I'm figuring out away to get you out of here! I've met this Time Wizard!" He looked behind him, finally realizing that she wasn't behind him anymore.

"Oh ok. Are you alright Al?" Ed smiled a little. Alphonse turned back around.

"No I swear, but she's telling me in order to get you back...I have to fight the Homunculi and their Master."

Edward stopped smiling and his expression changed immediately, "What? That's crazy! Don't do that! It's probably a trap Al and I don't you getting hurt!"

Alphonse pulled back and shook his metal head, "Absolutely not. If it'll get you back then I'll get rid of them. You would do anything to get me back if I was in your situation!"

Ed sighed, "I swear if anything happens to you I'll hold the Colonel responsible!"

The red barrier suddenly began to fade and Edward began to fade as well.

"N-no..."

Alphonse could see Edward rubbing his eyes and holding his ears. The pain. It was starting again.

"A-Al! Listen to me! I promise you, I'll wake up soon! But just don't fight the Hu-!"

Edward's voice vanished and the darkness around him faded into light. When the light faded he found himself back at the park. Right where he had found and met Kokoris.

"Brother!"

**~ Central Hospital Edward Elric's Room ~**

Envy opened the door and poked his head in. Inside he saw a nurse at the pipsqueak's dead side, probably checking his heart rate and what his current condition was.

Envy slowly opened the door and stared at the nurse. She glanced up at the woman once. Then realized that she had never seen Envy's face before, "Excuse me? But are you a new nurse?" she asked.

Envy smirked, "Yes. Yes I am. I was sent here to tell you that they need you in room 243!" it was a good lie wasn't it? It seemed believable to the nurse anyway. She took one last look at the sleeping Edward and then headed out of the room.

That was when Dante snuck in behind Envy and entered the room. Envy transformed back into his_adorable _form and looked back at his master.

Dante clapped her hands and pressed them against the door. This created a type of unbreakable lock. People that didn't have the ability to perform Alchemy defiantly wouldn't be able to open it. However, Alphonse Elric would. That was why they had to move fast before they all returned.

"Remember when I said that I was going to kidnap him, Envy?" Dante smirked and reached into her shirt.

Envy nodded trying to figure her out, "What are you planning?" he asked.

"Simple." After reaching into her shirt she pulled out a Philosopher's Stone.

"No. You're not going to..." his voice died.

"Yes, I am. Now escape through the window. Go tell the others that Plan X is in motion."

"Plan X but Master! What your old one?" he asked.

"Take it with you and bury it. Hide it. Do something with it! Besides, it is most likely that I will win this fight. He's too weak to do anything." She laughed. "It's a shame though that I won't be in this young female body anymore. Furthermore most of my flesh will turn to metal, but it'll all be worth it."

She walked over and touched Edward's soft cheeks. "Son of Hohenheim. I can't wait to see how you are fairing." Before clapping her hands she turned to Envy and gave him one last look.

"I've done it. I've finally won."

_**Clap...**_

Dante lowered her hands and pressed down on Edward's chest. A strong light wrapped around them and when it died so did Dante. Her empty body fell on the ground.

Something filled inside Envy. He didn't know if it was excitement or if it was hate. But whatever it was...it confused him. He lifted Dante's body over one of his shoulders and looked back at Ed.

His peaceful expression was gone. It was twisted into pain. And that was when he began screaming.

It was about time to leave. He opened the window and just as he left her heard pounding in the door.

Boy, were they in for a shock when they found a way in.

But before he was off...why not cause a little more trouble?

_**~ Central Park ~**_

Alphonse wondered through the park, noticing that it was already late at night. The others were probably worried about him. But forget that! What exactly was he going to tell them?

_Oh yeah guys! I just met this magical time wizard that it going to help me wake up Ed! But oh, we have to defeat the Homunculi and their Master first!_

Al sighed and rubbed his metal head. He really didn't want to tell them. He could take them on by himself right?! But remember what Ed told him! If something were to happen to him he would blame Mustang and most of all he didn't even want him going around them.

Honestly, he just wished that he could've talked to him longer. He didn't talk to him much at all. It was like a quick conversation. What really hurt was that Al knew Ed was going through a lot. He talked about the nightmares he had been having about En and Ven.

Were their spirits haunting him or was it all just in his head?

Alphonse suddenly stopped as he came to a small body of water in the middle of the park. It was like a small stream really and it seemed like a really relaxing stop to take a break.

He sat down and looked into the flowing water.

When someone looks at their reflection and see's someone else's face they usually tend to freak out don't they? Well, for Alphonse he really didn't recognize himself half the time.

When he looked into a mirror or water he was always expecting to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and dark yellow eyes. But when he actually looked down he saw this armor.

It was almost the same with his Brother. Ed wanted to see two flesh arms and feet. Sadly, he had to see half flesh and half metal. It just wasn't ever going to be the same was it? And now that Edward was gone he knew that for sure. If Edward didn't wake up, they wouldn't be getting their bodies back.

"Alphonse!"

After hearing his name, Alphonse felt everything move fast around him. Winry had appeared in front of him and was hugging him, she half way had tears in her eyes. Next, the Colonel and Riza caught up to her and began talking to him. It was like they were scolding him but he really didn't pay attention because shortly after he saw his teacher who happened to have rage in her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Alphonse Elric! No one takes walks for a full day and goes off without letting anyone know where they're going!" she spat.

Al apologized and got to his feet, "But how did you find me?"

"Simple. You and Ed used to get into fights. You'd come down by the river and then he'd have to go get you." Winry said letting go of his cold armor.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground like he was lost in deep thoughts.

"What's wrong?" the Colonel asked.

"Look...there..." he sighed. He was actually pretty scared of how they would all react. "There's something I have to tell you. But I don't think we should talk about it here. Maybe we should go back to the hospital."

Everyone exchanged worried looks but still agreed with him. With no more talking done they all headed to the hospital. But right as they opened the doors they saw nurses and doctors rushing around and panicking all through the halls.

Riza stopped one the of the nurses and began to question her.

"What's going on here?" she asked holding her gun firmly to her side.

"Something is wrong with one of our patients. We can hear him screaming but...but the door is bolted shut! We can't open it! We think that someone has broken into the hospital and is attacking one of our patients! If you're with the military...p-please help us!"

The nurse ran further down the hall after hearing a loud scream for assistants.

"Come on! We need to check on Edward!" Mustang grabbed Alphonse's hand and guided him through the crowds of people.

Izumi and Hawkeye decided to go around and ask more about what exactly was going on.

Winry decided to follow the Colonel and Alphonse even though she had been told to stay put.

As she ran she realized that the closer they got to Ed's room the louder the screaming became and the more she saw panicking doctors and nurses. When she turned around the corner she froze. They were all crowded around Edward's room.

Mustang and Alphonse made their way to the door and listened in. It was defiantly Edward screaming. It sounded like he was in deep pain.

"Brother! We...we have to open this door now!" Alphonse yelled.

One doctor cut in, "But we've been trying to open it for half an hour now! And nothing so far has worked! It's like the door has been bolted from the inside" he was yelling frantically and still jerking the doorknob and slamming against the door.

Mustang looked up at the young Elric and then told everyone to move back.

"What's he going to do?" one nurse asked.

Mustang turned around and looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry! We're Alchemists."

With one loud clap and a hard press, the door transformed into another type of door. And that was when Alphonse turned the knob and found a screaming Edward in a half destroyed room.

* * *

**Whoa a mega sized chappie! Well not really. I thought sense the last few chapters have been kinda...eh...that I make this like a double chapter! I think I might make the waits just a tad longer but make the chapters longer from now on as well? So anyway thanks for the reviews! Oh and my Beta Reader! Whenever you feel like editing just let me know and I'll send you one A.S.A.P! Thanks for the support! Also don't forget to follow or fav. Or even review!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	7. This Can't Be Happening

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Six – "This Can't Be Happening"**

Edward continued running in the thick darkness. The familiar voices of those that had died screeched in his ear. A terrible pain was moving into his body causing his breathing to increase and his body to sway as he ran.

How long had he been here?

He didn't know.

How long had it been since he had seen the light or felt the sun beaming down on his skin? Or smelt fresh air of the outside world?

He just didn't know.

All this time he had just been having nightmares about everyone he knew.

But after seeing his brother, and being able to talk to him again, he was sure that none of this was real. Alphonse had given him hope. It was hope from the outside world that he would be able to get out. He honestly wanted to hug Alphonse and tell him how scared he was and that he had to get him out of here, but it only would've made him feel worse. So, he played it cool and tried to act calm. Was it really the best thing to do?

As Edward ran in the endless abyss, there was suddenly a violent shake and the voices came to a halt. Light shined in his face, causing him to shield his eyes. When he uncovered them he saw a young woman standing in front of him.

Great, another illusion.

"Hello, you must be Edward Elric I presume?" she crossed her arms and smirked at him. This _woman_ was wearing a halter purple dress, and that purple dress seemed to match her cold lavender eyes. Her short brown hair and pale skin also made her look very familiar to Edward. After viewing specific details about her body image, Ed realized exactly who she was.

"Lyra?" Edward's voice cracked as he spoke her name.

Lyra laughed, slowly beginning to approach him. That was when Edward saw her walk right past the barrier he was trapped in, "This truly is a pathetic sight, seeing as though you're not able to break past a simple barrier as this. Was En Renzo and Venllie Clarkerston really a challenge for the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Edward became uneasy, "En Renzo? V-Ven?"

Lyra would never talk like that. This was clearly someone else. And most importantly, Lyra couldn't have known Renzo or Venllie.

"Are you an illusion? Just who are you?"

Lyra laughed once more, "Does it look like I'm an illusion to you Edward?" her arms came undone and with one strong clap of her hands she pressed into the ground and created a spear. It was very similar to the one Edward made at his State Alchemist Exam.

"Alchemy? Without a circle?!" he stepped back, his heart began to pound even more, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Dante. And I am turning 400 years old today."

Impossible! A human being can't live for that long. This can't be real. He has to be seeing things. "Lies!"

"Oh and what's more appealing is that I'm also..." she snickered and pointed the spear at the stunted Edward, "The leader of the Homunculi."

Rage coursed through Edward, causing him to clap his hands and transmute his Auto-mail into a blade, "This...this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" his voice echoed into the empty abyss.

"Indeed it is. I will agree with you on that one. Now, let's make this short and sweet. Do you know why I'm here?"

"How the hell should I know? And really I want you to get out! I'd rather be stuck here with a bunch of nightmares and illusions than seeing you!"

Dante turned her back on him and looked down at her decaying chest, "I'm dying. This is what it's always been about; body jumping and raising my Homunculi to do _great_ deeds."

"Great deeds?" Ed spat on the ground, "You made them kill innocent people! I'll admit, Venllie wasn't innocent herself but you all tricked her! She could've stayed dead! But you brought her back didn't you? You made her come back to the world of the living and suffer because she couldn't die!"

"And what about En Renzo? Is he so..._innocent_? If it wasn't for Envy you would really be dead."

Edward gasped, "He threw that boulder? He was the one that crushed him?"

"Correct. You see from day one we already knew what are plan was and how we were going to succeed. It all revolved around you, Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist." Dante slowly began taking small steps towards Edward.

"Why...why are you really here?!" his jittery voice snapped back.

"I want you. I want your young...not decaying body. It is the last step in my plan for eternal youth and world domination." That was when she lunged at him with her spear. Edward blocked quickly and flipped back, but as he landed onto his feet he felt himself collapse to his knees.

Something was wrong. Really wrong. "What's...happening to me?" Ed coughed.

Dante jumped and flung her spear at him. But he managed to get back up and deflect it with his Auto-mail. However it did cause him to fall right back down to his knees. His body was beginning to weaken even more.

"You're probably curious as to what's happening to you. Well, let me go ahead and enlighten you. Your body is being taken over. Taken over by me. Soon, you'll wake up from your coma but you won't be you." She smiled and held back the spear.

Edward trembled in fear, "Is that what you did to Lyra...possess her? But...how did you...wait!" Edward stood up out of shock "You used the Philosopher's Stone didn't you?! You've been using it to jump bodies!"

Dante was silent, "I'm not the only one. Do you know the truth about your real family?"

"What are you getting at?" Edward snapped.

Dante wasn't alarmed. She closed her eyes and grinned, "Your Father is also 400 years old today."

Something in Edward broke. His eyes went dull and the memory of him leaving their small family replayed in his eyes like a broken record. Over and over again, Edward watched a younger version of himself stare out at his father.

"_Do you want me to wake them?" When he climbed out of bed he heard his mother's voice coming from down the hall._

_He stood up and wiped his heavy eyes, "Daddy?"_

_When he looked over he also saw that Alphonse was awake and tugging on his arm, "Potty! Potty!"_

"_Hold on Al. I'll tell mommy." Ed climbed out of bed and guided Alphonse into the hallway where they saw both Trisha and their father staring at him. Their father had his hands tightly gripped on the door knob and his blank expression staring back at them._

It was when he opened the door that the vision ended and a pain struck Edward's chest. His eyes slowly moved down to see that Dante's spear was now in his chest. Blood spilled out and his eyes moved back up to meet her eyes.

"This...can't...be...happening..." his voice screeched.

"Oh but it is. I'll be sure to take good care of everyone. Especially your Brother." She pulled out the spear and Edward's body fell onto the ground. His eyes went dull and his skin, cold. This was it. This was really the end. He was dying.

"A...Alphonse...every...one...I l-let you...down...I'm so...rry."

The last words of Edward slipped under his breath as his face hit the floor leaving a heart wrenching thud.

* * *

**Yes...he's dead...**

**Review, Favorite, or Follow for faster posting! ;)**

**FMAGal219: Actually that Beta Read was really fast! Thanks so much! You're a really great Beta Reader~! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	8. Awake?

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Seven – Awake?**

Mustang and Alphonse and even Winry froze as they entered the destroyed room. It wasn't the room that had caught them by surprise. It was an awake Edward Elric looking back at them with flashing purple eyes. His teeth were showing and there was an angry expression on his face.

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed.

"Edward!" Winry screamed getting the attention of the others.

However Edward didn't budge, he only mouthed one word, "Dante!"

Mustang was confused, he was the awake and the first thing he screams is an unfamiliar name?

"Brother! What's wrong?" Alphonse tried getting to him but the older Elric continued to stare back at them, the same look on his face.

"I tried! To beat her! I'm so sorry. It's up to you." that was when he stared taking small steps towards them. His eyes were flashing yellow and then purple. His angry expression slowly filled with pain. When he was right in front of his Brother and Mustang he stopped and looked up at them, mainly at Alphonse.

Al was completely speechless; too many thoughts were being crammed in into his head. When Edward blinked one last time the lavender color in his eyes vanished and turned back into gold. Edward stumbled and before he hit the ground Alphonse shot out of his shocked state and caught his brother.

At first Mustang had thought that he had passed out again. But when he looked closer he realized that he was awake. Fully awake. He was looking around like he was confused.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Brother...is it really you?" Al asked.

Ed held his head and nodded, "Hey...Alphonse." when Ed lifted up towards him he revealed a soft smile. That was it. Edward was awake.

Alphonse felt as if he were about to pass out. He hugged his brother tight into his arms. Not ever wanting to let go. "Brother...Brother...you're really back!"

"Hey, take it easy! You're crushing me!" Ed laughed, blood quickly rushing to his pale cheeks.

Mustang got on one knee and crouched down beside the two, "It's about time you woke up."

"Colonel Mustang? What are you doing here? And uh...where is here?" he began looking around for a sign.

"Central Hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?" Mustang asked but his question came a little too late. Doctors, nurses and even Hawkeye and Izumi were at the door looking down at the finally conscious boy.

"Edward!" Hawkeye and Izumi yelled in unison.

Edward looked at them with an embarrassing, "Hey...what's up?"

**~ Later on that Day ~**

After everything had settled down, Edward was put back into his bed and everyone was moved into the room with him where they could visit with him and talk about what had happened.

"You idiot!" Winry smacked him lightly on the head and right after that she hugged him "That's for taking this long nap!" she yelled whipping her tears away.

"Ok ok Winry! I'm sorry." after letting go he rubbed his head, "So Colonel sir...like you said earlier I remember what happened. But some of it is kind of blurry."

"Whoa Fullmetal! Since when have you been so formal?" Mustang joked.

Edward twitched slightly, "_Sorry _but is there something wrong with me to try to be nice once and a while?"

"Not at all," Mustang cleared his throat "Anyway, back on topic. Explain what you remember."

"Well, I remember the red water coming at me and I rushed in to protect Alphonse and after that I remember feeling this awful pain all over my body. Then my vision blurred and when I came to I was looking up at Alphonse in here."

Edward looked over at his quiet brother. He hadn't spoken to him much since he had woken up.

"Brother, I feel like I'm to blame." Everyone's attention fell onto Alphonse. He was sitting in the corner looking down at his feet.

"Alphonse?" Edward's face twisted wit concern, "Don't be silly. I could never blame you for what happened. It was my own choice to protect you and I only did what was right. I did it out of love for you. You're my brother and I'm supposed to protect you at all costs. Even if it means throwing my life away."

Alphonse remained silent, "Do you remember speaking to me? Inside your mind?"

Edward flinched, "Whatever do you mean Alphonse? When did this happen?" Alphonse looked up to see everyone staring at him once more.

"Al? What are you talking about?" Winry asked.

"Well, I was gone because I met someone. A Time Wizard."

"Time Wizard?" Izumi questioned, seeing the reactions of everyone else.

No one seemed to notice but Edward began sweating and his eyes staggered. He looked around the room and took a deep breath, then quickly brushed it off and locked away his nerves.

"Alphonse?" Hawkeye sighed, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just fine. I met a Time Wizard and her name was Kokoris. She was going to help me get back brother. But she told me that in order to get him back; I had to kill the Homunculi and their Master."

Everyone in the room gasped. Everyone except for Edward. He simply stared at his brother. "So what I don't understand is why Brother is awake? Did something happen to them or was Kokoris just a fake and trying to trick me?"

"An imposter likely. Someone like her doesn't exist." Edward spat. Everyone noticed the mood change.

"Brother, she even brought me to you and we spoke to each other deep within your inner self. "You told me about the pain you had been going through. The nightmares and taunting from your high fever. Do you mean to tell me you can't remember any of that?"

Edward closed his eyes. "No, I can't. Sorry." His answer was really dry. "I think I need some rest everyone." He leaned back and turned away from the others. "Aren't visiting hours over anyway?"

Alphonse jerked, "(He wants me to leave...) Alright, I guess it's time I left anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Quickly, the saddened Brother left. Izumi and Hawkeye rushed after the boy.

"Edward?!" Winry scolded. He didn't answer. He simply left his head buried under the covers. Tears filled her eyes and then she left the room and chased after the others leaving Mustang in the room with him.

"Edward, are you feeling alright?" he asked looking back "It's not like you to scare away your brother."

"I need time to be by myself Colonel Mustang. I would appreciate it if you just left."

There we go with the formalness. The normal Fullmetal would have told him to "Get the hell out!" or "You're starting to piss me off! Just leave!"

But he said he would _appreciate it_...

Something was wrong. _Really wrong._ Mustang turned his back on the boy and left the room. Leaving him alone.

And as soon as they left, Edward rose from the bed and looked around.

"I'm him...I'm Edward Elric."

* * *

_**Review on other chapters to reply!**_

**Edward: Hey! I thought you were leaving?!**

**Kok0ro: I was Ed and I was just getting to that!**

**So hey guys surprise to even see me posting after the long note I left huh? Well, I decided I can't leave you all wanting more. It would be really wrong. So I'm staying. I'm not letting them chase me off. I'm still keeping my other accounts on the other websites for other reasons and just to be safe. Sorry for the huge uproar. I scolded myself and said that "I should stay and finish!". I'll only be posting **_**stories**_** that please the CUs and Eliminators...yeah~! (Sarcasm)! Still, I wanna apologize. Oh and another thing, our Dead Elric here will be filling in for me sometimes! Yeah! (Not sarcasm)**

**Edward: Yeah...yeah I thought the torture was over but looks like it's just beginning. But every dog will have their day and you'll be on your leash soon enough! **

**Kok0ro: S-sure Ed...(gulps and turns away)**

**Edward: So thanks and oh I agree with the person who wants to kill you too! If you can hear me I'll help ya! Thanks guys for reading! Giver her reviews and stuff if you want more! That's what she really wants to say!**

**Kok0ro: Stop it Ed! Not trying to be cheesy or nothin' but I only write to entertain them and make then happy! So yeah~! (Switching subject) I'm back...even though I never left! I hope I can continue to deliver stories to all of you! They won't take away my creativity!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**

**Oh and uh p.s. putting my name on a list doesn't really bother me since I'm Kok0roxGuardian not Kok0ro the Guardian! Even the writers that are better than me are on that list. So take that! :3 So put me on there...cause I don't care! :D**


	9. D-E-A-D

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Eight – D-E-A-D**

Winry slowly walked into Alphonse's room to see him sitting on the bed and staring at his feet. Ever since they had gotten back from the hospital he hadn't talked to anyone. She didn't blame him either. Edward hadn't been awake in such a long time. And the first thing he did was tell his Brother to go home. He too had noticed something was wrong with his brother. Everyone noticed really.

Edward was being too polite to Mustang. Calling him_ sir _and _Colonel Mustang _wasn't normal. And there was something else too that was bothering him. Edward hadn't called him Al. He kept calling him Alphonse. And Ed only called Alphonse by his full name if something was wrong or it was a serious moment. They were just talking, and Edward was spilling his full name out like he had always called him that.

"Hey, just checking on you. Are you alright?" Winry asked.

"No." Al whimpered, "I don't understand why Brother is acting this way. Maybe it's the side effects from where he's been in the coma. But..."

"He just needs time. He'll be back to his usual self in no time." Winry faked a smile. Truth was she was worried about him too. What if he was always like this. He had really never been the same since Venllie died.

Winry closed the door behind her but watched as it opened back up, revealing Izumi. "Hello you two. Am I intruding?" she asked.

Winry and Alphonse shook their heads.

"Teacher, what made you come back? You refused to come here for so long and now you're here with us? What made you stop blaming yourself?" Alphonse gave her no time to come in and get comfortable. He wanted to know as soon as possible.

Izumi closed the door and sat in a chair and looked at the two, "I knew that I wasn't to blame because even if I had stopped him and had the ability to move Edward still would've thrown himself in front of you and En Renzo still would've won."

Alphonse and Winry remained quiet.

"I came in here to ask you about Kokoris. This time Wizard...I want to meet her."

**~ Central Hospital ~**

Dante stared at her new Auto-mail and boyish figure. She was so short now, and her lavender eyes were purple. Her pale skin was now full of color and her hair was softer and golden like the sun. She looked like the Son of Hohenheim. It was sickening and pleasurable at the same time.

"Now, it's finally time to make the Philosopher's Stone. And the only way to do it is to trick his stupid Brother. Or I could simply reveal myself and threaten to destroy his body if he didn't make one for me. Oh the endless possibilities." She laughed. It sounded so weird to her. Her words were coming from Elric's mouth and not Lyra's. Sadly, she hadn't even been in Lyra's body for that long. So how long would Edward's body be able to hold her?

Just as she was about to be lost in thoughts once more there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled.

When the door opened she a saw Colonel Mustang and his Lieutenant come into the room.

"Hello Fullmetal. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Why are you visiting me today?" she questioned.

"I wanted to tell you that you're allowed to leave tomorrow. Strangely, they couldn't find anything wrong with you. I find it weird that the Red Water was able to put you in a coma but not harm you physically. After all," Mustang lifted his pants leg which caused Dante to gasp "It left quite a scar on my leg."

"I apologize. I should have helped you." It was then that Mustang's eyes sharpened.

"Why are you acting so formal?" he cut straight to the point. "That isn't the _Fullmetal _way."

"What are you talking about? You're my superior officer! I'm supposed to act descent around you!"

Dante's yelling was cut short when there was a knock on the door, the nurse that Mustang had bumped into came in. "Edward Elric? It's time for your medicine. Why don't your visitors go wait in the waiting room?" her eyes shifted to them.

Mustang winced, "Come on Colonel." Hawkeye signaled. She was the first to leave. Mustang took one last look at the two before closing the door. But before he could move Hawkeye grabbed him and threw him on the other side of the wall.

"HAW-!" she covered his mouth and told him to be silent. Then the two listened. Luckily the hospital was empty because it was early in the morning so they didn't have to worry about looking suspicious.

"...aster is that really you? Are you really the pipsqueak?"

Mustang and Hawkeye gasped, after hearing those words. Even though they were still in shock they continued to listen.

"It wasn't very hard killing him. I left a fatal wound in his chest. You could say that his soul is gone completely and has been replaced with mine. It's like what happened to Lyra. His soul is probably at the gate. Or it has already been broken down into another existence."

"Well, at least one Brother remains. I don't think Alphonse will last too long. Once he realizes that Ed is gone he'll break like a glass hitting the floor." Envy laughed. As he did he transformed into his original form.

"It feels so good to know that he's dead."

Back outside the hall the Colonel was struggling to listen. Fullmetal was dead.

D-E-A-D.

It wasn't like him to let himself be killed. At that moment a memory replayed in his mind. It was the same doctor escorting the woman to see a patient. That patient had to of been Edward. So that woman was Edward's killer.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" she asked with a low voice. Mustang's body began to shake with rage and his grip tightened on his gloves.

"Damn it!" he flipped around and kicked the door open revealing himself and the two other people. Edward was still in the bed but there was a boy with long black and green hair standing by him. He was also wearing black and had purple eyes.

He knew him. It was Envy!

"You'll pay for this!" Mustang yelled out of rage.

Hawkeye cocked her gun and pointed it at the Homunculus; she didn't have the will power to point it at Edward.

"Colonel...what a surprise. I didn't expect for you to figure this all out so soon. Edward stood out of the bed and grinned.

"Who are you?!" Hawkeye yelled.

"My name is Dante. I believe I encountered the Colonel once before in the hallway when he bumped into Envy, the poor nurse just trying to guide a visitor to an ill patient."

"Don't play with us! Where is Edward? What have you done?!" Mustang was not willing to admit the boy that was so full of life was gone. He refused.

"Edward Elric is dead. He died by my hands of course. I possessed him and pushed his soul into the gate. Or what was left of it." She finished with a smirk.

"Shall we be on our way Master?" Envy asked staring back that the two."

"Stop right now or I'll shoot!" they paid no mind to Hawkeye's threat.

"In a minute Envy. I have to present my deal with these people first." She clapped and pressed her against her clothes, turning her hospital clothes into a long black coat. Under the black coat was a similar outfit that Edward had worn. A black shirt with black pants. Then she easily stepped down and put her feet into his boots.

"When you tell Alphonse what has happened tell him of our deal. If he can help me produce a Philosopher's Stone then I shall pull his Brother back from the gate and they will never see me or my Homunculi ever again. I'll even throw in an added bonus. Tell him I'll also give Edward's arms and leg back along with Alphonse's original body."

With one more clap from her hands she pressed against the floor, causing the windows to burst and a strong wind to blow Riza and Roy almost completely out of the room.

"It was nice seeing you again Colonel Roy Mustang."

When Mustang picked himself off the floor and looked into the room he saw no one was there. Dante and Envy had escaped with Edward's body. Furthermore the hospital room was destroyed and glass was everywhere.

He looked over and saw Hawkeye picking herself off the ground.

"How did you know...to stay behind?" he asked looking at the floor.

Hawkeye sighed, "Like you said Sir. Edward was being too formal. And I had noticed the nurse bumping into you the other day. I went to search her records after leaving Edward's room last night and found nothing on her. And the girl, I could tell she was full of bad intentions."

Mustang lowered his head. He couldn't give up. He had to find him but...

What was he going to tell Alphonse?

"T-those bastards!"

He picked himself after slamming his fists on the glass covered floor and helped Hawkeye off the ground, and when seeing doctors rushing to the scene they explained that something major had happened and there was no time to explain. Quickly, they rushed out of the hospital and to Alphonse's house, only to find that the younger Elric was missing along with his Teacher and Best Friend.

"Where could they have gone?! This is important! We have to tell them." Mustang clinched his fists together. He was angry, upset, sad, everything. All of his emotions were being jumbled together. And it was all because of Edward. Maybe if Mustang had been there he could've saved him. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get so hurt.

"Sir, are you alright?" Hawkeye asked, looking over at him.

"No, for once I'm not ok. I feel the exact same way the day that Hughes died. But, I refuse to see it rain again. That's not what he would want." Mustang turned around and headed back out the door.

"I understand. Then what do we do now?" she asked.

"We find the others. For now all we can do is wait until they return or we find them. But who knows where they've gone and when they'll be back."

Mustang and Hawkeye took one last look at the empty room before heading into Central to alert the others of Edward's passing.

* * *

**Edward: Wow I didn't know Colonel Idiot cared so much.**

**Kok0ro: You've been too blind to see it my friend. He sees you as his own son. DAWWW! I just love a father-son relationship with you two!**

**Edward: (Glaring and blushing) Whatever. So why don't you get to talking like you usually do.**

**Alright! So guys did you expect for one of them to find out this early? Neither did I. It just came out of my head! XD I just hope I didn't make it too early. Just because they found out doesn't mean that the story is going to be short. We haven't really reached the climax of the story yet! ;D Thanks for the tons of views and the reviews! They are always encouraged!**

**Sadly, school starts back tomorrow so the updates are slowly back down again. Sorry that's just what AP does to me! :( But really I'll try to update once a week. Well, until then stay cool and see you soon! :D**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	10. Too Late

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Nine – Too Late**

Izumi, Alphonse, and Winry walked through the usually filled park. But it wasn't filled with people. It was filled with a strange aura that seemed to linger strongly in the air. It was giving Winry the chills, she was so uneasy that she wanted to go home. But she knew deep down she couldn't. She had to meet this Time Wizard that Alphonse kept going on about.

"I met her right here the other day." Alphonse stopped in front of a bunch of trees gathered together. To the girls it looked like a small, dark forest.

"Alphonse, there's no one here." Izumi said with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"I don't know how to get her to come here. But this is the exact spot where I met her and she took me to that strange place. And then after that she guided me into Brother's subconscious."

Winry started doubting him and turned her back to get a better view of the park. There wasn't anyone around and it was still light outside.

"Well, it doesn't look like she's coming. Even if we ask. I didn't want to tell you this but maybe you're seeing things because of the stress that you're under."

Al shot around, getting closer to her face and looking into her night eyes, "I refuse to think that any of that is fake!" after realizing what he had done he quickly backed and turned away from her. "I'm sorry Teacher. I didn't mean to..."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and the wind picked back up.

"Well, Al you're back so soon? Have you decided to give up and change another event in your life?"

"Kokoris, my Teacher and friend want to meet you! You need to tell us what's going on! My Brother is awake now and I need to know if something is wrong!"

There was a long pause, and then a lightning bolt flashed and struck the ground. There standing on the burnt ground was Kokoris. Her long brown hair blew in the wind and her light brown skin complexion glowed. And her eyes were black like the night. They reminded Alphonse of Colonel Mustang's eyes, but much more mysterious.

"Are you...Kokoris?" Winry stuttered.

"Yes, you must be Winry Rockbell and Mrs. Izumi Curtis. It is nice to meet you. Your friend isn't crazy at all. All the things he has told you are true, because I am indeed a real and genuine Time Wizard."

Izumi became cross and started conversating with her, "T-Time Wizard. That goes against everything we know. Something as mystical as you shouldn't even exist. What makes you think that we can even trust you? Edward is awake and you said that if we wanted to get him back we'd have to kill the Homunculi and their Master."

"I said exactly what I meant. A life changing event has already happened that you are not aware of. My or rather _the_ law still applies. You must kill them to get him back." Her voice sharpened.

"But Brother is awake! He's already back!" Alphonse yelled.

"Is he really?" her voice remained firm as if she were asking him some rhetorical question.

He gasped, what was it that Kokoris was trying to say?

"I know that you've been doubting the return of your Brother ever since he brushed you off from his hospital room."

"You're right. We've all been doubting him. He's acting very respectful towards the Colonel." Winry cut in as well.

"My point exactly. Now, I need you to all go. You see, if I mess with time too much I will be unable to fix what is lost. Do you understand?"

Alphonse nodded quietly, but even though he was quiet Kokoris walked over to him and held his hand. When his eyes met hers he saw a soft smile on her face.

"I know that you'll save him and make the right decision."

After those words she vanished into a bright light and lighting flashed through the sky once more. Then, people began to appear around them one by one, acting as if they never disappeared in the first place. Finally, the blue sky was the last to come back.

"I'm sorry we doubted you, Alphonse." Izumi said as Winry nodded at the ground.

"What did she mean _save_ him?"

After mumbling aloud he signaled to the two that maybe they should head on back to the hospital to check on Edward. But as they walked past the dorms Alphonse was staying they saw Hawkeye and Mustang burst out of the building and stop in front of them.

Mustang was sweating, and his eyes weren't focused.

"Colonel? Hawkeye? What are you guys doing here?" Winry yelled.

"Is there something wrong?" Izumi asked.

Hawkeye turned her head, trying to look away from them. They all knew that something was wrong. The Lieutenant would've came out and said something by now if their wasn't.

"What I'm about to tell you...is really hard for me to explain." Mustang's voice was softer and shaky. It wasn't like him at all.

"Colonel?" Alphonse tensed, "Something's happened...hasn't it?"

"Yes, Fullmetal...Edward...he's really gone."

"What do you mean?" Winry screamed.

"His body. It's been possessed by a woman named Dante. His soul was pushed into the gate." Hawkeye finished for Mustang.

"Tha-that can't be! Dante is my late Master. She used to be my Master but that isn't the point! She..." Izumi felt like falling to her knees. But she refused to show her weak side again. It wasn't right. Dante couldn't be alive could she?

Alphonse remained standing tall, "I'm not going to mope any more. We...We have to kill the Homunculi and Dante. If we do that, then we can get Brother back." Everyone was surprised. They expected him to lose himself within the news but he was standing tall as if the news didn't faze him.

"But Alphonse, Dante is in your Brother's body! You know what that means don't you?" Mustang questioned.

"I know. That really means...that I have to kill Brother completely."

* * *

**Kok0ro: Well~! What do you think Ed?**

**Edward: You're a sick human being!**

**Kok0ro: (Sniff) Y-you don't really mean that do you?**

**Edward: No...of course I don-YES I DO!**

**Well, while Edward is pouting, now is the time for me to talk I guess! SO what do you think? I have installed yet another mood killer and unexpected event! Al must kill Ed! Oh noez! XD**

**Edward: Why is that so funny to you?! Do you like ruining my life?!**

**Kok0ro: You forget, I can delete you at any moment! Now go be a good shorty and fetch me some ideas!**

**Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORTY?! You're the same height as me AND older! (Grins devilishly.) **

**Kok0ro: Sorry but I've come to except my shortness. I kinda like being short. ;3**

**Edward: (Runs off while yelling in rage.)**

**Oh and before I go let me answer some reviews!**

**AkihikoIsSmoothlySexy: Thanks very much! Yes, I am a Junior in High School! XD I'm slowly turning into a senior everyday! ;) Honestly, I don't want people to be jealous of me but I guess there's nothing I can do about that. XD**

**MyName: I'm glad you're hooked! Thanks for checking it out! :D**

**SaberOfCoxai: Yeah, well it is slowly coming. But not too fast! XD**

**f tastarossa: Who knows? Something good...something bad...we'll just have to see! XD**

**Alright guys so I guess I'll post again on Saturday...I think...if not that then Sunday! See you guys soon!**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	11. The Two Secret Plans

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Ten – The Two Secret Plans**

"I know, that really means...that I have to kill Brother completely."

The others stared at Al, like he had already committed the terrible murder of killing his only brother. It was a terrible thought of seeing Alphonse strike into Edward's body. But they all knew that it had to be done. It was the only true way to get the old Edward back and get rid of Dante.

"So, then what's our plan?" A jittery Mustang asked.

"It's simple. We lure them in." Izumi said.

"But that would be impossible. They'll figure out our plan if we lure them in. And something might happen to one of us." He argued.

"Teacher," Al waited and thought about his answer before he spoke, "I think I could lure them in. I have a plan. I know I pledged him that I would never do such a thing. But it has to be done!"

The others exchanged looks and then looked back at Al. He was about to do something really stupid. But it was all going to be worth it. Wasn't it?

**~ Underground Lair of Dante ~**

Dante boorishly sat at her throne with her metal fist sunk into her cheek and her eyes closed. Lust, Gluttony, and a ticked off Envy stood in her wake, waiting for their next orders to be thrown at them.

"This body." Dante mouthed opening her eyes, "It's heavy. The Auto-mail is making my body ache. And not only that, I can feel the pain that he went through. It's like invisible weights are strapped to my ankles and are pulling me down into a watery abyss where there is no oxygen to breathe."

"Is that what he was probably been feeling the entire time?" Lust asked.

Dante nodded, "This is also the reason why he was in that deep coma. If his soul were still in his body he would still be sleeping. But I'm stronger and much older than he was. That is why I'm awake. I can handle this type of pain and darkness."

Envy rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, "I wanna go have some fun! Why can't we go up to Central?!" he complained.

"Because you idiot! There still looking for Edward." She yelled as her voice grew louder than before. After calming down she sat back into her chair and closed her eyes, "And if you get in trouble I wouldn't be able to save you. I'm still learning how to use Edward's body."

Envy felt like spitting on the ground. He was so sick of Dante bossing her around. Telling him what he could and couldn't do. He didn't need her, he could easy live on his own and get the Philosopher stone_ his _way!

"Damn it! I'm sick of this!" he stormed off upstairs and when he disappeared from the room there was a loud slam that shook the whole house. That was how the others knew that he had locked himself in his room.

"Lust," Lust and Gluttony turned their attention to their Master.

"Envy has been a very naughty boy hasn't he?"

Lust looked away, "Yes." Her answer was plain. Some sympathy for Envy could be found deep within her voice.

"He thinks that this plan has belonged to him ever since it began. But really I knew everything that would happen before it even occurred. I knew that Venllie would die. I knew that I was going to kill En Renzo. I knew that Edward would fall into a coma. But what I really knew, was that I would be sitting her chatting with you inside Edward's body."

"Master Dante? What is it? Why have you called Envy a bad boy?" Gluttony asked.

Dante smirked, her yellow eyes flashing with light and filling with darkness.

"Envy has betrayed us twice now hasn't he? And he will soon betray us a third time. And this last time will be the death of all of us. Because of his damned free will."

Lust was stunted. She knew that Envy wasn't very loyal. But she didn't expect for him to get them killed. "What are you saying?"

"We need to get rid of him for good."

The two Homunculi gasped, not believing what their Master was saying. Envy was one of their finest fighters. Yeah, he had a really bad attitude at times but it was no reason to kill him.

"Master, we...we can't kill Envy. He's a key into getting our Philosopher's Stone!" Lust explained.

"No, Alphonse Elric is our key. You want to be human don't you? Isn't that what you've always longed for?"

Lust hung her head in shame. Envy was actually family whether she liked it or not. And Dante...Dante out of all people should know what family is. Envy was her son! A mother would never kill their son...would they?

After Dante realized that she wasn't going to get a response she stood up and walked up to the girl. When she looked up she realized that she was shorter than her. But still very powerful. It was like Edward Elric was still there. But he wasn't.

"Listen to me my dear Lust." She had also realized that it sounded like Edward was talking to her as well. But see could tell it was Dante. It was filled with too much hatred.

"You help me kill Envy, and I'll let you go and live your human perfect life. With Gluttony by your side."

Lust looked down at a cheerful Gluttony. She knew that he was very attached to her and would do anything to be by her side.

"A...human...is what I've always wanted to be." Her head rose and when her face was revealed to Dante, she smiled.

Lust was grinning devilishly, ready to kill her kind.

"Master, what do we have to do?"

**~ Central Headquarters ~**

Alphonse and Winry headed towards the door of the office along with Izumi. Armstrong had joined them earlier and was also in the discussion of what they should do next. Sadly, Breda, Havoc, and Falman couldn't join them due to a mission they were given outside of Central.

"So, if we can find these Homunculi, then we could start your plan immediately correct?" Armstrong questioned as Al nodded, "Oh SPENLDED! Your plan is amazing Alphonse Elric~! We'll have your brother back in no time!" Armstrong cheered.

Alphonse was glad to see everyone cheering up, including himself. He knew that his plan wouldn't fail. And he was glad that everyone understood.

"Well, we'll all talk about this tomorrow. Why don't you all go home and get a well dissevered rest?" Hawkeye said with the smile.

"Thanks! Good night everyone!" Winry waved, her being the first to exit the room.

Izumi also said good night and left the room with her, leaving Alphonse looking at the others.

"Alphonse," Mustang called making him freeze in the doorway "Everything will be alright. I know how you feel about doing this but like you said before it's the only way. I feel guilty to. I just don't want you to thank your alone. Because you're not."

Alphonse felt encouraged by his nice words, "Thanks Colonel. That means a lot to me." He left the room leaving Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Mustang to talk in the office and after a moment of silence they did just that.

* * *

**Sorry I'm so late! As I type I cramping over the computer! There's a strange stomach bug going around and with my rotten luck I got it. Not only that our internet got shut off because we're thinking about switching cable...people. Whatever you call it. And the computer keeps messing up its self! D:**

**Guest: I really enjoyed that! XD It made me laugh!**

**Ed: Yeah, I shouldn't eat anything that belongs to Izumi...she can be scarier than usual. (Looks around for Teacher)**

**Anyway back on topic, I'll still be posting (or trying to post) every 5 days.**

**See you guys soon...when I feel better, Oh and just a heads up I'd say in about 6 or 7 chapters the story will be over. :(**

**To Be Continued...**

**P.S. Since its Labor Day weekend why don't I do some labor and update an extra chapter this weekend! ;D**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	12. The Meeting of Father and Son

**The Story of the Broken Hearted Brothers**

**Chapter Eleven – The Meeting of Father and Son**

It had been three days since Dante had made off with Edward's body. And no matter how hard the military worked they still couldn't find where she and her dastardly minions were hiding. In the dorms, Alphonse had been told just a day ago that he should stop searching by the Colonel.

At first he was outraged; he didn't understand why he was told such a thing. Then he realized, he was worrying himself to death, and it wasn't doing anyone any good. But still deep down inside he was worried. He wanted him and his Brother's lives to go back to normal. But it just wasn't going to be that easy anymore, now that he had to kill his own flesh and blood.

He was sitting in his dorm in the empty living room when he heard a knock on the door, and to his surprise it was the Lieutenant.

"Hello Alphonse, how are you today?" she asked hanging her blue coat on the rack.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He tried to sound cheerful but it just wasn't working.

"I came to check on you but at the same time ask some questions about this Time Wizard that you met. Do you mind me asking about her?" she sat on the couch across from him.

"N-not at all." He said "Ask away."

"Oh, well Kokoris is a time Wizard, as you already know. I met her when I was at the park and she took me to see Ed. But she said that in order to get things back to normal I would have to kill Dante and the Homunculi."

"And about your plan. Are you sure that it will work. I understand that you may see it as Flawless but not to you. You could get seriously hurt and that's why the Colonel took you out of the search."

Alphonse stared at her and then back at the ground, "Hawkeye, you understand don't you. I've lost everything. My Mother, my father, my home, my body, and now I've lost Brother."

"Well, not exactly."

Alphonse shot up at her, "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not alone. Sir, if you could come in now!" the front door slowly opened, and at first Alphonse didn't know what to think, until he saw an older man who had golden hair like him and his brother, and small glasses and a trench coat.

"Oh Alphonse...is that really you?"

Al rushed off the couch and into his father's arms, leaving both of them speechless.

"D-dad...how are you here?" he sounded as if he were about to burst into tears.

"The Military was able to contact me. I...I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But I need to tell you this. I'm...I'm sorry for leaving you all these years. I-I had my reasons and I didn't want to reveal those reasons to you and hurt you all."

Alphonse let go of his father as he pulled back his sleeve causing his son to gasp, "My body is decaying Alphonse, because I just turned 400 years old the other day."

Al felt like he was going to pass out, the information rushing into his mind was just too much to handle. "How...How is this even possible? No one can be 400 years old!" he yelled. But Hohenheim shook his head. He closed the door and guided his son to the couch were they all three began talking.

"I'm here to help you save Edward. I know the woman who has possessed him. Because 400 years ago we had a child who is also one of the Homunculi."

Alphonse gasped, "You don't mean Envy do you?"

"That's correct. We created the ultimate taboo after our son died. We created Envy. And furthermore, we used the Philosopher's Stone to jump from body to body. This is how Dante was able to possess Edward."

Al slumped in his seat, unable to process the information his father was giving him. "This is all just too much to handle. You coming back, telling me that your 400 years old and that Envy is our Step-Brother. It's so..." he sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I should have been there for Trisha before she died. But I was too consumed with guilt and I truly regret that now. But I can help change the future events to come now. I can help save Edward. He's not dead and there is a way to get him back. But as Ms. Riza has told me, you already know what must be done. We have to kill Dante, which means damaging Edward's body."

"Yes but there is one more thing that might happen. You see dad, I met a Time Wizard."

"A...Time Wizard..." Hohenheim questioned.

Alphonse nodded, "Yes, and she can change an event that happened in the past! I don't think you know the whole story. We've been through a lot and its about time that I filled you in."

**~ Underground Central ~**

Dante walked down the staircase as she saw all three Homunculi waiting to greet her. "So, has the Military caught onto our hiding place yet?"

"No Master," Lust said with a smile "The Flame Alchemist and Alphonse Elric are completely clueless as to where we are."

"Good," she clapped and smirked "I actually think it's about time that we take a trip to the surface and start redecorating. Plus there's someone that I've been dying to meet." Her eyes shifted to Envy who looked ticked off still.

"Ohh! Do I get to eat, Master?" Gluttony asked eagerly. Dante only smirked wider making Gluttony's mouth drool with excitement.

"Excellent. Let's make our way to the surface. It's time for a little field trip." It was then that she clapped her hands and transmuted her Auto-mail into a long blade and her eyes flashed purple.

The Battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Let me start off by saying that I am really really sorry for the long delay! I had so much happen to me over the past month. School happened...and on top of that my Aunt just died of Cancer today and I had been traveling to Atlanta every weekend which left me no time to type. And this story was going through a major Writer's block. But it's all over now!**

**I have a new Twitter account so if you want to see when new chapters are coming out you can look at my updates! Go to my profile to find the link!**

**Also, I have a new story out called Personality Siblings! If you like different types of Edwards then you should read it!**

**I might also be a little late on all my stories because Pokemon Y is coming out and I have to play it. On top of that the PSAT for juniors is approaching on Wednesday and I have to study.**

**Thanks again guys for the support and see you soon! Oh and Ed will be back next time...you know...in the Author's notes! XD**


End file.
